Jughead
'"Jughead"' is the third episode of Season 5 of ''Lost and the eighty-ninth episode of the series as a whole. It was originally broadcast on January 28, 2009. Desmond looks for a woman who might be the key to helping Faraday stop the Island's unpredictable movements through time; Locke finds out who has been attacking the survivors. Synopsis Previously on Lost * Faraday compares the Island to a skipping record and says it is now "dislodged" in time, and either the Island or the survivors are now moving through time because Ben turned the frozen wheel. * Faraday tells Desmond, who is armed and wearing a HAZMAT suit, to seek out his mother in Oxford if he escapes the Island. As he is about to say his mother's name, another flash occurs, once more causing a timeshift. * On a sailing boat with Penny, Desmond wakes up, remembering what Faraday told him. While Penny brushes off the experience as a bad dream, Desmond insists that it was a real memory. On the Island Late 1954 Miles, Charlotte, Daniel and two other survivors of the flaming arrow attack during the previous night are traveling to the creek to meet up with the remaining survivors. When they get there, they find no one. The two survivors wander slightly away just as Miles notices trip wires connected to explosives. He shouts a warning, but not before the claymore mines are triggered, killing the two survivors and dazing the remaining three. Before they can recover, a group of people dressed in Army fatigues emerges from the jungle armed with bows and guns and takes them prisoner. A blonde woman, Ellie, states that there were twenty in the group at the beach but only five at the creek. She asks them where the rest of their group is. Miles replies that perhaps the rest of his people were blown up by some more of the Others' landmines. Ellie says that they did not place the mines, and blamed Miles's group for them (mistaking the group for U.S. military). Ellie asks who is in charge, Miles points to Daniel. The woman says to Daniel: 'You just couldn't stay away could you?'. Later she asks where the rest of his people are and Daniel tells Ellie that he does not know. Ellie and her group then take the three to their camp. Meanwhile, in another part of the jungle, Locke, Sawyer, and Juliet debate what to do with the two assailants they have captured. Locke identifies the gun that Jones' group was carrying as an M1 Garand that looks new, despite dating from the 1940s or 1950s. Sawyer notices Locke's leg and asks him who shot him, but just before John can answer, Juliet reminds them both that there are more important issues to decide. When the assailants speak to each other in a foreign language, Juliet reveals that she understands Latin, the language they were speaking. Based on their knowledge of Latin, Juliet identifies them as Others, explaining, "Others 101. Gotta learn Latin--language of the enlightened". Upon learning that their captives are Others, Locke decides to have them take him to their camp. Juliet convinces Cunningham to take them there, but before anything can happen Jones breaks his companion's neck, killing him instantly, and begins to run into the jungle. Locke refuses to shoot the escaping man, explaining to Sawyer that the prisoner is "one of my people." As Charlotte, Miles, and Faraday are taken to the Others' camp, Daniel notices that one of his captors is wearing bandages that he believes cover burns from radiation exposure. Miles begins to behave erratically and tells Daniel that they are walking over top of a fresh grave that is less than a month old. He says that the grave contains the bodies of four U.S. Army soldiers, three of whom were shot and a fourth who died from radiation exposure. ♪ Daniel asks if Miles was able to ascertain what year the soldiers might have said it was, but he doesn't get an answer as they have arrived at the Others' camp: a set of military tents on what appears to be the Mesa. There they are introduced to Richard Alpert, who appears to be, as usual, the same age. The Others believe them to be members of the United States military who have come for "the bomb." Faraday decides to play along with their misconception, and says that they are scientists attached to the American military. Upon noticing radiation burns on one of the Others, he concludes that the bomb is a hydrogen bomb and that its casing is cracked. He offers to deactivate the bomb but Richard wonders if they are not here for a suicide mission, detonating the bomb and destroying the Island with it. Daniel convinces Richard that he will not detonate it by admitting that he loves Charlotte and would not want any harm to come to her. ♪♪ Richard orders Ellie to take Faraday to the bomb. Meanwhile, Jones, fresh from his escape from Locke, arrives in camp confident that he was not followed as it would be impossible for "a sodding old man" to track him. As Faraday is being taken to inspect the bomb, Locke, Sawyer, and Juliet arrive on the outskirts of a camp. When asked how she knew Richard would be among the group, Juliet responds because "Richard has always been here." Locke then asks Juliet just how old Richard is, to which she replies simply, "old". Seeing Faraday being marched towards the woods at gunpoint, Sawyer misinterprets this as an execution and determines to rescue him. However, Locke is determined to head into camp and meet Richard. Locke states that he will give Juliet and Sawyer a ten minute head start to rescue Faraday and then proceeds into camp. Striding into camp and demanding to see Richard, Locke causes a commotion, particularly angering the man whom he had kept prisoner. Locke hopes to continue where he left off with Richard in his conversation, but Richard does not recognize him or know his name. As Jones holds a gun up to Locke and the camp turns hostile, Locke declares that he was sent by Jacob. Stunned, Richard tells the young man to lower his gun but when he refuses Richard angrily aims the man's gun away from Locke, snapping, "I said, 'Put it down', Widmore." Locke instantly identifies the former prisoner as a young Charles Widmore. Daniel and Ellie inspect the bomb, which is named Jughead. Upon seeing some sort of accretion (expansion or swelling) on the side of the bomb, Faraday recoils in horror and confirms to Ellie that the casing of the bomb is cracked. ♪ He tells her that they must seal the crack with lead and then bury the bomb in a concrete bunker. He explains that this will work because he is from the future and that the Island has not experienced a nuclear blast. As he is explaining this, Sawyer comes up behind Ellie with a rifle and demands that she drop her weapon. Locke meets with Richard, now holding the compass that Locke gave him. Richard asks how Locke got the compass. Locke says that Richard will give him the compass in the future and that Richard will also refer to Locke as their leader. Richard explains that their leaders are chosen by a "very specific process" and that it starts at a "very very young age". Locke asks the year and is told 1954. Locke says that he will be born in two years (May 30, 1956) in Tustin, California and invites Richard to come meet him. Locke then senses that time is about to shift and urges Richard to tell him how to get off the island. Before he can get an answer, there is another time shift. 1 November 2004 The group finds themselves at a point in time at which Richard's camp does not exist anymore. Daniel, upon seeing Charlotte, rushes over to comfort her, but soon after they are reunited, she begins bleeding profusely from her nose and collapses. Off the Island Flashback Late 2005 In an unknown coastal town in the Philippines, greeted by a banner that reads "Mabuhay" (meaning "Welcome!" or "Long Live!" in the Filipino language), Desmond is rushing through the beach, looking for a doctor named Efren Salonga. Desmond finally reaches a hut, finding the doctor playing cards. The two then rush to Desmond's boat, and find Penny in active labor. ♪ After instructing her to push, Penny successfully gives birth to a baby boy, which leads the couple to kiss and profess their love to each other. ♪ 2007 Desmond and his son, Charlie are sitting on their sailboat, and Desmond begins to tell him of a special island he used to live on, a place he hasn't visited for many years. He reveals that the island he is speaking of is in fact Great Britain. He tells Charlie that he is from Scotland, the most beautiful part of Britain, and also where his parents fell in love. Soon after, Penny joins them on deck and tells Charlie that this was also the place where his father broke his mother's heart, and Desmond replies that he had left that bit out. ♪ Desmond tells Penelope that he must find Daniel's mother and tell her that Daniel is still on the island and then Desmond will be done with this for good. But if Daniel told Desmond all this on the island three years ago, Penelope wonders, then why did Desmond just remember it two days ago? Desmond does not have an explanation, but he has a clear memory of Daniel knocking on the hatch door and telling Desmond to go to Oxford because everyone is in danger and Desmond is the only one who can save them. Penny then asks him to promise her he will never go back to the island, to which Desmond replies "Why in God's name would I ever want to go back there?" ♪ Desmond then goes to Oxford in search of Daniel Faraday's records, but the receptionist tells him that there are no records of anyone by the name of Faraday being employed at the University. Suggesting it may be a clerical error, she asks Desmond what year he visited, but he is unable to remember. After snooping around, ♪ Desmond finds Faraday's lab where he experimented on Eloise in . The door is sealed, but Desmond ignores this. The lab is now dilapidated and abandoned. His old attic laboratory, including his rat maze and chalkboard, is now covered in burlap tarps. A custodian arrives and notices Desmond. He tells him why Oxford is ashamed of Faraday: because he experimented on a live human subject, a young woman. Desmond tracks down the woman, named Theresa, only to find out that she is in what appears to be a coma, but is in fact in a time trance similar to Minkowski's: her consciousness is traveling through time and cannot be stopped. Theresa's sister warns Desmond of Faraday's cowardice and how he abandoned Theresa, unlike Charles Widmore, who has graciously paid for her medical support. ♪ It is then revealed that Widmore subsidized Faraday's research at Oxford. After his travel to Oxford, Desmond journeys to Widmore's office, barges in, and demands to know where he can find Daniel Faraday's mother. When Widmore dissembles, Desmond reveals that he knows Widmore has financed Faraday's research at Oxford, and paid for Theresa's medical support. Desmond then says that he will not answer any of Widmore's questions but that he only has one question for Widmore, and when he answers it, Desmond will leave him alone. Desmond then proceeds to ask about Daniel's mother's address. Widmore asks if Penny is safe, but Desmond insists on learning the address. ♪ Widmore eventually gives Desmond an address in Los Angeles, but tells him that Daniel's mother will not be happy to see him because she is "a very private person." Widmore ends the conversation with a warning that this business has been going on for "many, many years", and begs Desmond to keep himself and Penny out of it and safe by going back into hiding. Desmond returns to Penny and tells her that Daniel's mother is dead. Penny asks Desmond why he is lying. Desmond reveals that Daniel's mother is in Los Angeles, to which Penny replies that she and Charlie will be going with him. ♪ Trivia * Desmond and Penny's child is named Charlie, sharing a name with the man who kept them apart and the man whose actions helped them reunite. * Ellie states that there were only 20 people at the beach camp before the attack. Subtracting the eight known casualties in and the two redshirts killed by the claymore mines, there are now at most only 10 beach camp residents alive on the island, including Sawyer, Juliet, Daniel, Charlotte, Miles, Rose and Bernard. * Previous information about the number of beach camp members shows that Ellie must have been rounding down from 26. Thus the maximum number of beach camp residents now alive on the island, other than those named above, is 9. *For the second and third times in the series, Juliet refers to herself as an "Other" (the first time was in "The Other Woman"). Juliet is the only one of Ben's people to refer to herself as such. * There is a painting of a polar bear with the word Namaste in Widmore's office. * This episode is rated TV-14-LV. Production notes *Rod Holcomb returns to direct this episode, his first since . **This is the first episode in which none of the Oceanic Six appear. *Only two of the original main cast members from Season 1, Josh Holloway (Sawyer) and Terry O'Quinn (Locke), appear in this episode. *Mary Ann Taheny plays Moira, the receptionist at Oxford. She previously played Jenna in . *A board in the writer's room seen in the Building 23 DVD feature notes this episode as Desmond and Daniel centric. Bloopers and continuity errors * While Penny and Desmond are discussing Desmond's search for Daniel's mother, there is a blue coffee cup on the nightstand next to Penny. When the scene cuts back to Penny, the cup is missing, and Penny's stack of paperbacks is rearranged. * The Oxford Physics Department is housed in Clarendon laboratory, not Claredon as it reads on the sign Desmond passes in the quad. * When caught by Locke, Sawyer and Juliet, Widmore appears to be on Cunningham's right side for the majority of the time whilst kneeling, but in one shot it is possible to see Cunningham's elbow indicating he is now on Cunningham's left. * A nuclear weapon will not detonate because it has been cracked and fissionable material is leaking. On the contrary, the loss of the fissionable material would reduce the likelihood of a detonation because having less special nuclear material present would lessen the probability that a critical mass could be attained. If the conventional portion of the weapon exploded, it could scatter fissionable material over an area (a "dirty bomb"). * Claymore mines would not have been in use by the US Army in 1954. The very basic model M18 was introduced in small numbers as late as 1961. Analysis Recurring themes * Penny gives birth to Charlie Hume. * Daniel, Charlotte, and Miles are taken prisoner by the Hostiles. * Daniel lies about being a scientist sent by the United States Army to defuse the bomb. * Daniel says that he loves Charlotte. * The survivors experience another time flash. * One of the blown-up redshirts is wearing a black and white shirt. * Miles senses the graves of four dead U.S. soldiers: three were shot and one died because of radiation poisoning. * Widmore says that he and Cunningham were outnumbered when captured. * While at Oxford, Desmond goes to the Department of Physics located at Claredon 142-08 (1+4+2+0+8=15). If you scramble the numbers you get 108 and 42. * Sawyer calls Ellie "Blondie", Daniel the "Geek" and the Hostiles' camp "Crazytown". Ellie calls Daniel a "Romeo". * John Locke first meets Richard Alpert in 1954 to tell him that in the future he becomes their leader. * Arrows continue to make appearances this season. In addition to the mention of the Arrow station in and the flaming arrows in , this episode has several Others using arrows, as well as the "Jughead" itself which is a "broken arrow", the U.S. military term for an accident/incident involving a nuclear weapon. * Charles Widmore is presented for the first time as a parent who is worried about his daughter's welfare. * Desmond discovers Charles Widmore funded Daniel's research at Oxford. * Daniel tells Ellie if she buries the bomb everything will be fine, because 50 years in the future the Island still exists. Cultural references *'Jughead': this was the code name for a bomb in the real-life Operation Castle nuclear test at Bikini Atoll, which took place in March/April 1954. The bomb named 'Jughead' was not detonated. ** "Jughead" appears to be a Mark 16 nuclear bomb. The Mark 16 is more properly designated TX-16/EC-16 as it only existed in Experimental/Emergency Capability versions. Its design yield was 6-8 megatons. Only five units ever manufactured, in January 1954, and deployed in an interim "emergency capability" role with the designation EC-16. By April 1954 they were all retired. ** Jughead Jones: Forsythe Pendleton "Jughead" Jones III was a regularly featured character in Archie Comics, notable as the lead character in a 1990 comic book series, Jughead's Time Police. In the series, Jughead uses a special beanie given by an unknown benefactor in order to travel through time, fixing disturbances in the timeline with the help of one of his own descendants from the 29th century. The uniform Widmore wears on the Island has the name "Jones" written on it. *US Army: The clothing worn by the Others resembles a mid-20th Century US Army or National Guard uniform with nametape. They carry the M1 Garand, the standard infantry rifle issued to US troops from 1936 to 1963 and distributed as surplus to US allies after WWII, suggesting that they took the clothes and weapons of the dead U.S. soldiers. * The Death March of Bataan: Sawyer points to Daniel Faraday as being "death-marched" into the jungle. This could be a reference to a significant Philippine historical event that was named the "Death March". The Bataan Death March took place in the Philippines in 1942 and was later accounted as a Japanese war crime. *''Romeo and Juliet: Ellie says to Daniel "...well aren't you the Romeo," a reference to the character in the tragedy by William Shakespeare about two lovers whose deaths ultimately unite their feuding families. *The Lost Books of the Bible and the Forgotten Books of Eden: A copy of this book stands on a shelf in Theresa's hospital room. It presents apocryphal manuscripts that were excluded from the canon of Scripture, and were suppressed by the Church Fathers. * 'Vulgar Latin''': The Others speak Vulgar Latin as their common tongue, a language considered dead that has gone into decline since the 9th century to disappear almost completely from the 17th century on. Literary techniques * Desmond appears to be telling his son about the Island, when he mentions its special properties and how he hasn't been there for many years, but he is instead talking about Great Britain. * Desmond tells his son about "monsters in deep lochs". * Two redshirts are killed at the river after setting off a few mines. * When Sawyer asks Locke why he didn't shoot at Jones, Locke replies "because he's one of my people." We later learn that Jones is Widmore, the same person who sent a freighter to take control of the Island. * Widmore calls Locke a "sodding old man," then asks Richard if he thinks Locke can track him and if Locke "knows this island better than does." The scene then cuts to Locke, who is well-known for his tracking skills and knowing his way around the island, standing on a cliff overlooking the camp. * Faraday tells Richard Alpert that he would never hurt Charlotte, the woman he loves; but he hurt Theresa during his times at Oxford. * Widmore used to be an Other. * John Locke, who was always the one unwilling to leave the Island, is now trying to find a way to leave, similarly to how Jack Shephard, who always wanted to leave the Island, is now trying to get back. * Charlie Hume, who is named after Desmond's friend Charlie Pace, also shares the first name of his grandfather, Desmond's antagonist. * The episode ends with Charlotte passing out and bleeding profusely, her fate uncertain. * Juliet tells Cunningham (in Latin) "We are not your enemy." * Faraday tells Richard he can "render bomb inert," which is similar to what he told the survivors in about the Tempest. * Richard believes Daniel, Miles, and Charlotte are all members of the US Army, when they were actually sent to the Island by an Other living in his camp. * Daniel says Ellie looks like someone he used to know. Storyline analysis * Desmond visits Charles Widmore in London, but says he will not answer his questions. * John Locke tells Richard Alpert that he is their leader. * Widmore says that Locke was the leader of the group which captured him. * Widmore seems to have problems following orders, and opposes Alpert's decisions. * Miles identifies Daniel as the leader of their group. * Locke infiltrates the Hostiles camp in order to speak with Richard. * Daniel says he loves Charlotte. Off-Island, Desmond learns about Daniel's relationship with Theresa. Episode connections Episode references * Penny mentions Desmond breaking her heart. * Desmond tells his son that he fell in love with Penny in Great Britain. * Desmond tells the receptionist at Oxford that he met Daniel there. He finds Faraday's equipment, and the custodian refers to him using it to "send rats brains back in time." * Penny refers to Charles Widmore sending the freighter to the Island. * John Locke tells Richard Alpert his date and place of birth and tells him to come visit him in two years. * Desmond sets out to find Daniel's mother, as per his request. * Locke tells Richard about their last meeting. * Daniel, Miles and Charlotte arrive at the creek after Sawyer said to meet there. Episode allusions * We learn that the U.S. Army has visited the Island, revealing the origin of the pocket knife seen fought over by Ana Lucia and Goodwin. * Widmore's office still has the same paintings from when Desmond visited him before ending up on the Island. * Charles Widmore was on the Island as an Other. * Daniel reveals his feelings for Charlotte, just as Jin suspected. * Richard Alpert states that there is a very specific test for choosing their leader. He will later visit John Locke at the age of five and perform that very test, and the compass Locke gave back to Richard will be used. Unanswered questions *How did the U.S. Army find the Island? *Who else visited Daniel Faraday's office before Desmond? ar:جغهيد es:Jughead fr:5x03 he:ג'אגהד nl:Jughead (aflevering) ru:Бомба Category:Desmond-centric Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes that are Rated TV-14-LV